Exercise equipment includes a multitude of devices for use with arm and leg members for the purpose of stimulating and developing muscle tone, strength and agility as well as for reducing weight and fat tissue.
It is recognized that walking is a natural form of exercise and that the use of a treadmill apparatus has definite beneficial values in walking, jogging and running exercises by providing a movable surface on a stationary platform unit. The speed and slope of the walking surface can be controlled to the needs and fitness level of the participant. While the treadmill has many advantages, fitness enthusiasts, physical therapists, trainers and others may desire to provide additional beneficial muscle exercises concurrently with the type of exercise provided by a treadmill.
A new form of exercise is a parachute training device. In this type of exercise, the user will use a small parachute. The person begins a running motion so as to open the parachute and to create a resistance to the forward movement. This rearward resistance force greatly enhances the speed training of the human body. Unfortunately, the use of such a parachute device requires a relatively large open area. These type of devices are not adapted nor suitable for indoor training. Additionally, although such devices are extremely effective in speed training and in muscle conditioning, the cords associated with the parachute can often become tangled with the legs of the user so as to cause the user to fall. Furthermore, if sufficient speed is not applied to the parachute, it will not open properly so as to create the necessary resistance force.
The present invention provides a system for adding and controlling exercise resistance force to the leg, thigh, calf and trunk muscles as well as certain other body muscle groups such as the arms. This resistance force is applied to each leg or arm in an independent manner. More specifically, the major leg muscles involved are the quadriceps, the upper thigh, anterior and posterior, hamstrings, buttocks and lower back. The major arm muscles involved are the deltoids, triceps, biceps, brachialis, flexors and the other interacting arm muscle groups. Additionally, muscle groups in the body which interact with the leg and arm muscles and other major muscle groups of the body can be exercised. This system can be connected to the trunk of the body so as to exercise the legs, abdomen and stomach muscles.
Another benefit of the present invention is that the force resistance is provided from the back of the body rather than from the front of the body. As such, the benefit of the present invention follows the common position of usual resistance forces. Furthermore, the resistance provided by the present invention allows for positive loading to the body during exercise in that the tension or resistance being applied to the body is constant. This differs from the prior art in which treadmills typically provide resistance from the front. As such, the exercise is carried out on conventional treadmills in an inefficient and ineffective way. Proper resistance from the back is most desirable.